


(But The One Left)

by Bibilita



Series: But The Right One [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita
Summary: Another point of view
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: But The Right One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna know if I am being too blunt or too subtle! So, for whoever reads this and wants to answer, question (about 'I Would React Badly to the Slightest Hint of Hesitance'):
> 
> What do you think Mutt is being punished for? OwO
> 
> Goal: to make you think about this question after reading the chapter XD

"Mutt!" Razz tapped his foot impatiently, hands on his hips, the grip tightening with every passing second of no answer. "MUTT!"

The Captain of the Royal Guard was not known for his patience.

Razz knew his brother was home, and he knew he was in his bedroom. Razz had  _ explicitly _ ordered him to come straight home after work (Mutt didn't need to know  _ why _ ) and he hadn't expected to need to  _ check _ . Of course Mutt was there.

~~_ He better be _ _. _ ~~

The idiot was just  _ ignoring  _ him, for some reason.

It had taken him two whole hours to make dinner, one tiring visit to the shop to buy all ingredients and make sure everything was fresh and unpoisoned, one _pitiful_ _am-_

Razz gritted his teeth and growled. He would have promptly come home too and avoided all that if he knew that his brother would care so little about his effort to make a decent meal for him.

"Mutt!" he screamed one last time, waiting for half a second before starting to stomp his way upstairs. It didn't usually take him this long, it didn't usually take long  _ at all _ . Mutt always came in a blink. What was his brother even doing that was so import-

"M-M'lord?" just as Razz finished climbing the last row of stairs, Mutt's bedroom door opened in a rush to reveal a disheveled skeleton in a crumpled mess of clothes. The older brother looked sheepishly to the side, stumbling out as he tried to kick a random piece of fabric still tangled around his leg back into the room. "I'm sorry, I-"

"You were  _ sleeping _ ," the distaste was clear in Razz's voice and he didn't take it back when Mutt flinched from it. Instead, his expression closed off into a frown, realization downing on him. "Of course you were." he muttered under his breath. Mutt had been  _ sick _ , what was he expecting?

Razz watched his brother look guiltily to the side and sighed heavily. He shook his head.

"Well! Dinner is ready!" he smiled, refusing to let this upset him. All he wanted was a _nice_ _dinner_. 

He turned and made his downstairs again, listening to Mutt's steps following right behind him, a satisfied sensation finally filling his soul. He stepped into the kitchen, proudly presenting the table.

"Looks wonderful, M'lord." was his brother's soft answer, and Razz had to resist the urge to pet him.

"Of course it does!" he said with the shadow of a scoff on his voice. But not even him could suppress the proud smile from widening on his face. "Well then! Sit down and eat!" and with that, he sat down himself.

Razz watched as Mutt sat down too and- oh? He kept his expression neutral, but let his eyes stare curiously at his brother's movements. Mutt took the fork, scooped some food, an eager look on his face, and then looked up at him. Razz stared back, resisting the urge to lift a bone brow. Well, he  _ did _ put a table for two. His finger started to subconsciously tap on the table as he tried not to smirk. He would give Mutt a chance.

Razz just watched patiently as his brother failed miserably at figuring out his mistake, and at some point, a smirk did start to form.

The smirk was gone as soon as he saw Mutt trying to drop his food back to his plate. As if it was a  _ poisonous  _ thing.

"It is very good, M'lord!" was what the  _ ungrateful dog _ dared to say.

He frowned and his expression darkened, teeth grinding together as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah? You didn't seem to be tasting all that much."

The taller skeleton looked up and paled at Razz's words. He rushed to take a big forkful to his mouth and- The Royal Guard's Captain growled at that and slapped the fork away before it could even touch his teeth. 

"When did I even give you permission to sit  _ here _ ?" he snarled. Razz glared at the splattered food on the table, the mess caused by his own slap, and his expression just got a few shades darker. 

Then he smiled bitterly. It wouldn't do any good to punish a bad dog without letting it know what it was being punished for, would it? He tsked.

Razz could see the moment understanding flashed through Mutt's eyes. Too bad he was so  _ slow.  _ His brother quickly threw himself at the floor, kneeling by the foot of the chair while looking at Razz like a very guilty puppy.

The look on Mutt's face almost made Razz decide to forgive him for everything and just let it go. Almost.

"You can go sit there on the floor." he pointed to the kitchen's corner, not bothering to get up, his anger just barely contained.

Razz completely ignored him throughout the meal, taking his time to eat. He glanced at Mutt once, and the sight just made him scorn. He looked all sad and miserable in the corner, just watching him eat in silence. Well, he didn't get to act like this now! He could have had a good dinner if he had just behaved like he should. Mutt knew better.

Razz glanced at the mostly untouched plate, eyes still glinting with furious magic. His LV  _ demanded _ that he did something about it. There Mutt was, sitting patiently by the corner just like a  _ good dog _ , but that still wasn't what he wanted and this punishment was  _ not enough _ , not  _ nearly _ . He wondered if he should… 

"Do you want to eat, Mutt?" he asked innocently, after fifteen long minutes of eating in silence, finally getting up to put his own plate in the sink.

His brother perked up at that.

"Yes, M'lord." Mutt's eyes were filled with little tears when he turned to look at Razz without getting up from his corner. He brought up a little smile filled with hope and anticipation. 

Razz couldn't hold back his grin.

He walked to where Mutt was still sitting, barely containing the cooing threatening to escape him.

"Do you think you deserve it?"

Mutt's face dropped.

"No..." was his sad reply while his eyes fell to the ground.

Razz smiled, pleased, and patted his brother's skull.

He turned around and walked back to the table without a word, took Mutt's plate and walked straight to the trash can. Then, without a second of hesitation, threw everything away.

"Good to see you still know your place."

Razz left the kitchen then, turning off the lights and heading to his bedroom without another word, leaving Mutt alone in the dark kitchen.


	2. Hidden Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few details that Mutt completely missed X3
> 
> (The chapters I'll be posting here aren't actually necessary for the story! If you don't want to read the entire thing from another perpective, just ignore them OwO I just like throwing random hints of [spoiler] that wouldn't otherwise be seen XD)
> 
> (On the other hand, I try very hard not to give spoilers here UwU just hints. You can read with no fear. Different perspectives are just complementary OwO)

Razz's mood wasn't in any better state by morning. He woke up to a sting on his spine, hissing sharply as he rolled to a better position. Grumbling, he headed to the shower, went through his entire morning routine and tried not to think about his job for once. So much paperwork, such a _mess_ , with everything that was going on...

He closed his eyes, massaging his temples to try to disperse the headache already trying to settle in, the first annoyed sigh of the day leaving his mouth. Yeah, distraction from his job worked wonderfully, until it didn't. Razz was not looking forward to the day.

Mood already sour, he made his way downstairs, doing his best to keep his focus on breakfast. Should he make eggs or-

"Oh." Razz stared blankly at Mutt, who still in the corner. His mouth twitched as he pushed a smile down. "I had forgotten you were there." he proceeded to ignore his brother, turning to the stove, a thoughtful expression on his face. Omelet? Omelet. "Good morning."

Of course he hadn't _forgotten_ , but he hadn't expected Mutt to actually stay either. The fact that he _had_ made Razz happier than he would like to admit.

"Good morning, M'lord." Razz glanced at his sleepy brother, noticing how tired the other looked and wondered… it was pretty early, wasn't it? He smiled, taking one step closer. Maybe a good morning kiss would shake Mutt awake?

He was about to open his mouth to tease when his brother's yawn rudely interrupted him, making him clank it shut again. Razz frowned, any scrap of good mood he could have gotten just gone.

Then Mutt's non-existent stomach growled loudly, his cute little puppy blushing and curling up over himself, trying to hide the sound. This time, Razz let himself smile widely. He put his omelet (and look at that, he only made enough for one) on a plate and crouched in front of his brother.

"Oh, are you hungry?" he knew he was, but that's not why he asked. "Do you think you deserve food today, Mutt?"

"Yes, M'lord!" was Mutt's immediate answer, eye lights glinting in hope, looking up at him with unwavering faith. "I learned my lesson and am very sorry for my disobedience." 

Razz would scoff at the wrong answer, but he did intend to feed Mutt that morning. Part of him wanted to refuse the demanding request, because _since_ _when_ did his brother have the right to decide if his punishment had been enough and whether or not he had been forgiven?

But look! Mutt was being so eager to please! So eager to do everything right! Razz got up and patted his head, smiling down at him.

"Very well." his eyes glinted. "Do you want fresh food or yesterday's dinner?"

Razz could see the moment where the first signs of doubt flashed through Mutt's eyes.

"Uh... Fresh food?" his brother said, unsure, almost as if testing the answer.

"Fresh food it is!" Razz put the plate with omelet on the table and opened the cabinets, quickly finding what he was searching for. There it was! He also retrieved the dog bowl he kept in there and brought it back to Mutt. "Enjoy."

He filled it to the brim with the driest dog food he could find, a sadistic smile on his face as he walked back to his own breakfast. 

"Oh." Razz watched as Mutt just stared at the bowl with a crestfallen expression for ten solid seconds, a smile on his own face as he took a bite of omelet. Eventually, he took the bowl in his hands. "T-Thank you, M'lord." 

Razz smiled wider and didn't say anything. He knew Mutt hated the thing. But that's the point of punishment, right? It wasn't the first time Razz fed him dog food and it wouldn't be the last.

Still...

Razz narrowed his eyes at the grimace on Mutt's face, not liking that expression. Would he rather go hungry? Was that it? Would he rather Razz just didn't bother with feeding him at all? That could be _easily_ fixed if it was the case.

"You don't seem very happy about your breakfast." he commented bitterly. His brother better eat _every single bit_ in that bowl. "Do you want yesterday's food after all?"

Mutt shook his head vehemently before smiling at him, and Razz was pleased to see the smile was much more truthful this time.

"I am happy! I am happy with anything you give me, M'lord!" 

And yes, _that's_ the answer he had been looking for. But part of Razz was still disappointed with it, suddenly caught in the possibility of feeding his adorable puppy yesterday's food. He _had_ spent a long time making dinner last night, after all. He had wanted Mutt to eat it. But his brother just _had_ to go and ruin everything, just- Razz made a face before taking a deep breath and letting it go.

It is fine. The disappointment left a bitter taste on his tongue, all that work and expectations just _ruined_ , but he ignored it and ate his own food in silence. ~~(Perhaps he could make something else for…?)~~

No. Razz finished his breakfast quickly and turned to watch his brother, an impatient expression on his face. He didn't have time for that, that's exactly why… Razz took the leash out of his pocket and attached it to Mutt's collar without waiting for him to finish his own "food", as a way to signal for him to hurry.

"Are you done yet?"

He watched as Mutt struggled to finish eating and rolled his eyes. As soon as he got a nod from the other, Razz marched out of the house, stomping his way through snow without a comment, footsteps rushed as he dragged Mutt around. 

"I expect you to stay awake at your job, Mutt." he had seen how tired his brother looked, he didn't fool him! And that was no excuse for slacking off. Razz turned briefly to glare at him, before turning his focus on the path again.

He couldn't have Mutt slacking off, specially now.

It was a quick walk. They were at Mutt's station in a few minutes, and nothing out of ordinary happened. Razz sent a glare at the nothing around him. Things better stay like this.

"There. Do your job for once and _don't fall asleep_." he couldn't possibly emphasize that enough. Razz unbuckled the leash harshly and turned to leave, expression darkening. He had many things to do today.

* * *

A couple hours later and Razz was trudging his way back to where a hopefully _not_ sleeping skeleton was watching out for humans. A too brusque movement brought a sharp pain to his ribs and a grimace to his face, promptly followed by the straightening of his shoulders and a more closed off frown.

His brother better be wide awake, today had not been a good d-

He was not there.

Razz stared at the empty station for five long seconds, just standing there as snow silently fell, as if Mutt would pop up into reality at any moment now, just at any second, he- _he-_

Razz growled, eye lights burning. His own claws dug into his palm, hands balling into tight trembling fists, red and violent magic sparkling out of his firm control. He would _kill_ him! Where- _where-_

"MUTT!" he screeched out to the air. His brother was _dead_ if he didn't show up in the next _three fucking seconds_ . Razz stomped past the station furiously, burning ribs ignored, just barely resisting the urge to obliterate it into nothing. "You useless _mongrel_ , you better come here right this fucking _instant_!"

Not two seconds later, he heard a loud pop of a successful teleportation and turned around to see Mutt just there, perfectly calm and collected _._ His eye lights landed on the carefree way his brother stood as if he hadn't just been gone, as if he hadn't just _left_ without _warning_ him, and why would he even do that, why- where-

Razz growled before getting a hold of his brother's soul with blue magic and mercilessly slamming him against a tree.

"Where were you?" his voice was quiet and laced with badly suppressed anger. 

Mutt only grunted in surprise and Razz had to refrain from shaking him and demand an answer. Finally, the taller looked up at him with a nervous expression and spat out, "I thought I saw something between the trees," Razz narrowed his eyes, suspicious, because that sounded exactly like an _excuse_ . "but it was just a child." oh, that _really_ sounded like-

No, he had to trust him. Mutt wouldn't lie to him. He _wouldn't_. 

"A child? Who?" he pressed harder, banning his own traitorous thoughts out of his mind. _Focus._ There was a child wandering out too far away from Snowdin and now was _not a good time_ for that.

"It was a bunny!" Mutt practically yelped. "Since it was not a human I returned to the station, M'lord."

Razz just frowned harder. Why would a bunny be there? Why would a bunny _child_ be there? Did it have anything to do with… but that didn't- Razz loosed his grip and let Mutt go.

"You better not be lying to me, Mutt." he snarled.

Taking a deep breath, he eyed his brother for a moment, wondering if they had a moment for some _fun_. Though the thought amused him, Razz wasn't exactly in the mood for that anymore. Not after this. He huffed in annoyance. "Well? Do you have anything else to report?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

"No, M'lord." Razz glared at the meek way Mutt just lowered his head and answered, his frown deepening just that little bit more before he shook his head.

"Keep an eye around anyway. I want you to teleport straight home once your shift is over." Razz gritted his teeth. " _Straight home_."

He didn't wait for an answer, heading back to his own work without another order.

* * *

The time passed quickly as Razz busied himself with trying to deal with… work. Mutt had been sick for almost an entire week, and so, his brother probably didn't know about the recent "news" yet. Razz knew it wouldn't take long for him to find out.

He didn't think he needed to let the other know yet, though. Mutt spent a few days locked inside the house, and he had just gotten back to work... Razz would tell him during dinner.

~~...He didn't want to worry him.~~

That didn't mean he didn't spend the whole day tense, on high alert. It was a relief to finally step into the relative safety of his house.

"I'm home!" he announced loudly, ready to turn and go marching back to his brother's station if no answer came.

Mutt came downstairs running, a happy expression on his face, and Razz silently sighed in relief at the sight of his brother, closing the door and making sure to lock it properly.

"Did you see anything... strange today?" he decided to take that out of the way before anything, walking to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Hmm. Other than the bunny, no, M'lord." Mutt answered.

Razz hummed to show he was listening. He would trust his brother on that. It would be a problem if _things_ started happening, and as much as Razz tried, he couldn't patrol and check _all_ Snowdin.

He started preparing dinner, trying hard not to think about the disaster from the day before.

Mutt just kept himself sat on the floor near the entrance of the kitchen watching Razz make dinner. That was not an unusual thing for his brother to do, and even though he would never admit it out loud, it was rather comforting to have him right there while he cooked. Razz smiled softly, deciding to make soup. It was probably the best option, considering...

Mutt troubled face caught Razz's attention, putting him on high alert immediately. He narrowed his eyes, trying to imagine the cause of that expression. Did something happen after all?

"Only a bunny, right?" he echoed, attentive to any sign of deceit. If something happened, he _had_ to know. There was no white lies, no hiding secrets, no harmless bendings of the truth.

He glared at the almost imperceptible tensing on Mutt's shoulders, followed by a just a touch too relaxed pose, of someone trying just a little too hard to look trustworthy.

"Yeah… Only a bunny." 

For some reason Razz didn't believe him.

In the blink of an eye, the pan he was using to boil water and the scalding liquid were sent flying towards Mutt, Razz right behind them.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" he snarled, grabbing Mutt by the collar.

He watched as his brother threw himself out of harm's way, which just made him even more angry, and a dark part of himself was delighted to see the boiling water splatter on his bones with a hiss. The satisfaction wasn't nearly strong enough to calm Razz down when Mutt knelt in front him and started apologizing aa if he hadn't deliberately just _lied_ to him, throwing his trust away that easily, and-

Razz kicked his head, then stomped on his ribs three times, hard. Mutt really did think he was an idiot, didn't he? He thought he could hide things from him, _lie_ to his face, and then try to say some empty words to make him _happy_ . Razz growled, putting pressure on Mutt's ribs until he heard bone cracking. He thought he was a dumb thing that could be manipulated that _easily_!

"Don't lie to me, Mutt." he spat, pulling him back to his feet by tugging harshly on the collar, burning in fury. The fact that his brother remained didn't help.

Razz gritted his teeth and kicked him one last time, furious.

"Nothing to say? Fine." he returned to cooking, seething in anger. And to think that he was trying to make soup, because Mutt had been sick and- _Well_ , he was fine enough to start _lying_ . Surely he was fine enough to start on a new diet. "If all I can get out of your mouth is _garbage_ , the least you can do is to learn how to _swallow_ it."

Razz grinned and kicked the trash can in front of Mutt, making it fall open and spilling all of its dirt content on the ground. He made a face at the mess, disgusting slushy dark substance leaking from amorphous globs, most likely stale magic. Immediately after the sight, a strong and sour smell invaded the kitchen. Razz kicked the can to make sure there was nothing else in it, eyes landing on the food he had prepared last night, by now a mushy putrid thing mixed with another weeks old garbages.

"Well, here is your dinner, Mutt." Razz said, still smiling. "I want you to lick the floor clean."

He waited for his brother to make the first move on lowering himself on all fours like a good dog and start scooping the goopy mess with his tongue, licking the floor until it was spotless, tiles free of trash, even as he clearly gagged and tried desperately to not throw up. The sight of Mutt eating slimy brownish globs of unidentifiable food, gulping down mouthfuls of foul smelling goo like it was the best thing he had ever eaten, was almost hypnotising. Razz had to forcefully tear his eyes from the scene to finish making the soup, refusing to pay Mutt any mind. He knew his brother would still be heaving between licks by the time he was over, nowhere near finished. There was much more than a plate's worth of garbage strewn across the floor, enough for him to suspect Mutt wouldn't be able to finish it all in one go. Razz found that he didn't care.

The kitchen still smelled horribly, so he simply left, deciding to make an exception and eat in the living room. With a dark frown, Razz decided Mutt would be just fine with that for dinner for today.

"Clean the kitchen once you're finished." he ordered, watching from the distance as his brother licked the floor obediently. He smiled. What a good dog.

If only he _stopped_ misbehaving…

~~_(If only he stood up for-)_ ~~

Razz huffed and stomped his way upstairs. He hoped the next day was better than this one.


End file.
